PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 43: Attack of the Ex's
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Linus lives his worse nightmare when Truffles, Mary Jo, Melody Melody, Tapioca Pudding, AND Mimi all come to visit at once. He ponders how to tell all of them about being with Eudora. He receives advice from the unlikeliest of places: Sally. Also, the rest of the gang plan a big "Going Away" party for Hans. (for Godzilla183)
1. Recap

Episode 43: Attack of the Ex's

**RECAP from "DOLORES'S DILEMMA"**

_CHARLIE BROWN: Previously on _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter_…_

FRIEDA: Hey Dolores, penny for your thoughts, hun?

DOLORES: Oh, I'm just worried about what my parents will think of Jose.

LUCY: If he makes you happy, they should be happy for you.

PEPPERMINT PATTY: Francessa, what's the matter?

FRANCESSA: (_crying_) I SH-SH-SHOULD BE UP THERE SOLOING, BUT I'M N-N-N-N-NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

FRIEDA: Francessa, maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I am not competition to you, hun. In fact, other than the talent show a couple of years back, we are not competitors. We are both in this class together. You may be chosen to be a soloist for our next performance after this one.

FRANCESSA: I'm sorry for how I acted towards you. Can you forgive me?

FRIEDA: There's nothing to forgive, hun. We're good. I just want to start over as friends. Can we start over, Francessa?

FRANCESSA: I'd like that, Frieda.

DOLORES: (_talking to Lucy at the Psychiatric booth_) As you know, I've been dating Jose Peterson for quite a while. He is a wonderful boy. I'm just trying to figure out how I can tell my parents about him. They always talking about how 'one day I will find a fine Mexican boy to take care of me' and all, but while Jose DOES have Mexican in him, he's also Swedish. I don't know if they will accept him as being half-Mexican. I never thought of my parents as being prejudice or anything; I just hope they will accept him as he is.

LUCY: Well I say just introduce them to Jose. If they see that you're happy with him, they should accept him, especially if he treats you with respect.

DOLORES: Mamá, papá, este es José Peterson.

JOSE: Hola señor y señorita.

LINUS: Lucy! All of my past flames are coming to visit at the same time! And I have a girlfriend in Eudora! What is she going to think about all of this?!

LUCY: I don't know, Linus. But it looks to me you are experiencing an Attack of the Ex's!

_CHARLIE BROWN: And now the next episode, "Attack of the Ex's"!_

**UP NEXT: THE EPISODE BEGINS**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S PANIC TIME!**

_2 Days until the Big Visit_

"ALL of them are coming?!" Those were the words out of Charlie Brown's mouth when Linus told him about all of his past girlfriends and crushes coming to town all at once. Both boys were at Sparkyville Park. Charlie Brown also had his baby brother Wyatt with him as their mother asked Charlie to walk him in the stroller.

"Every single one of them, Charlie Brown!" sighed Linus.

"Good grief, Linus!" said Charlie Brown. "That makes me glad that Peggy Jean was my only girlfriend before Frieda."

"What am I going to do?! While I don't think I'll have any issues with Tapioca Pudding because we never actually dated or anything, but more friends than anything, and Mimi was only around visiting her aunt who lives here, Lydia fascinated me, Mary Jo was sweet, Truffles was my first true love, and Melody Melody! Where do I even start?!"

"Does Eudora know about this?"

"She does. I told her even before you. It's not that I still have feelings for these girls. It's just that…"

"You don't want to break their hearts. Right?"

"Exactly! Even though I'm no longer in love with any of them, I don't want to hurt their feelings, either. That's my dilemma!"

"I don't envy you, Linus." And the two boys continued to walk around the park. Linus had a lot to think about with the girls all coming to see him.

Around that same time, Lucy and Eudora were at the wall talking about the same thing. Lucy said to Eudora, "So you're okay with my brother's old girlfriends coming to visit?"

"I trust Linus all the way," Eudora responded. "They weren't like Sally, who used to be obsessed with him, so it's different with them. I actually know a couple of them like Lydia and Tapioca Pudding."

"I still think that's a stupid name for a girl!"

"Oh really, 'Mamba'?"

"Hey! That was my Serpent Sister handle! And it was less dumb than 'Tapioca Pudding'."

"Good point. Anyway, I don't think there's anything to worry about, Lucy."

"Tell Linus that. He's on full panic mode right now."

"I know. He's more afraid of hurting their feelings than anything else. He's actually praying that most, if not all, of them have boyfriends."

"Well, he shouldn't have any problem with Tapioca. They were more friends than anything else. And Lydia will be like 'Aren't you kind of old for me?' like she always says. That Melody Melody girl may not be an issue, because she seemed to be out for the football tickets than a relationship with Linus; not to mention she broke his heart because of that. But the other girls, like Truffles, Mary Jo, and Mimi, be careful, as they are the ones who may still have feelings for my brother."

"I'll keep that in mind, Lucy." And the two stayed at the wall gathering their thoughts.

**NEXT CHAPTER: PLANNING ANOTHER PARTY**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: ODE TO HANS**

_1 Day until the Big Visit_

Peppermint Patty, Frieda, Charlie Brown, Lucy, Schroeder, Franco, Franklin, Melanie, and some of the other kids were discussing throwing Hans a "Going Away" Party. They decided to leave Marcie out of this until they had everything planned and then let her in on it. The day of his move was fast approaching as his father had tied up all loose ends so he and the family could move back to Germany. Linus was also absent because he had his impending visit from all of his ex's on his mind.

"So it's agreed," said Peppermint Patty. "We'll have the party at his house. I had talked to his parents and they said it was all right."

"That's great, freckles!" said Rattler. "What do we do about food, though?"

"Hans's mother had got it all taken care of," Patty continued. "She would make the dinner for all of us. Frieda, Lucille, and I will help with that. Chuck and Franco will go out and get the German Chocolate cake for the dessert. Schroeder, you will provide the entertainment, and yes, it can be Beethoven."

"YES!" said Schroeder.

"Oh brother," sighed Lucy.

"Everyone else knows what they need to do," Patty finished. "I will let Marcie in on our plans and she can work on distracting Hans for that day until it's time for the party. Chuck, either you or Lucille let Linus know about the plans for the party."

"Will do, Patty," said Charlie Brown. And all of the kids went about their business.

Linus was walking around town wondering what he was going to do. All of his ex-girlfriends and crushes were all coming at the same time. He had a nightmare the previous night about all of them battling almost to the death over him. It scared him to death.

_Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?_

_Uh huh sure, you know you look kinda familiar_

_Yeah you do to, but I just wanted to know do you know somebody named?_

_You know his name_

_Oh yeah definitely I know his name_

_Well I just want to let you that he's mine_

_Huh no no he's mine!_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_Think it's time we got this straight_

_Sit and talk face to face_

_There is no way you could mistake_

_Him for your man, are you insane?_

_You see I know that you may be_

_Just a bit jealous of me_

_But you're blind if you can't see_

_That his love is holding me_

_See I tried to hesitate_

_I didn't want to say what he told me_

_He said without me he couldn't make it_

_Through the day, ain't that a shame_

_But maybe you misunderstood_

_'Cause I can't see how he could_

_Wanna change something that's so good_

_All my love was all it took (the boy is mine)_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

_Must you do the things you do_

_You keep on acting like a fool_

_You need to know it's me not you_

_And if you didn't know it, girl it's true_

_I think that you should realize_

_And try to understand why_

_He is a part of my life_

_I know it's killing you inside_

_You can say what you wanna say_

_What we have you can't take_

_From the truth you can't escape_

_I can tell the real from the fake_

_When will you get the picture_

_You're the past, I'm the future_

_Get away, it's my time to shine_

_If you didn't know, the boy is mine_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

_You can't destroy this love I found_

_Your silly games I won't allow_

_The boy is mine without a doubt_

_You might as well throw in the towel_

_What makes you think that he wants you_

_When I'm the one that brought him to_

_The special place that's in my heart_

_He was my love right from the start_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

_That boy is mine, not yours_

_But mine_

_Not yours_

_But mine_

_Not yours_

_But mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine!_

As he walked through Sparkyville Park thinking about his ordeal, Linus just so happened upon the last person he thought he would seek advice from. Sally and Michael were also at Sparkyville Park on a date. He figured he'd get Sally's thoughts on the situation.

"Oh, hi Linus," she greeted when seeing him.

"Hey Linus," Michael also greeted.

"Hey, you two," said Linus.

"Is everything all right?" asked a concerned Sally.

"Not really," Linus responded. "All of the girls who had a crush on me are coming to visit all at the same time. You know Truffles, Lydia, and Tapioca Pudding. While the latter was more a friend so not too many worries there, all of the others I either had a crush on or was infatuated with."

"Who are the others?" asked Michael.

"Well, in addition to the aforementioned three, there's Mimi who sang at my birthday once, Melody Melody who was in the Punt-N-Pass contest your brother was also in, Sally, and Mary Jo who I met while Charlie Brown and I were in the country somewhere. Sophia from London hasn't gotten in touch*, as we decided to stay friends due to the long distance."

"Does Eudora know about them coming?" asked Sally.

"She does and she knows I have no feelings for them anymore," said Linus. "It's how to break it to all of them is what my worry is."

"Well I wouldn't sweat it, Linus," said Sally. "Just get with all of them one by one, not all together, but set up some time to catch up and then tell them about Eudora. Don't break it to them right away, first see what they've been up to. For all you know, they may have boyfriends too."

"Never thought about that," Linus responded. "Thanks for the advice, Sally."

"No problem, former Sweet Babboo," joked Sally.

"I AM NOT…" Sally raised an eyebrow. "You said 'former', didn't you?"

"Yep!" And the three of them started laughing.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE VISITS BEGIN**

"**The Boy Is Mine"** written by Fred Jerkins III / Lashawn Ameen Daniels / Rodney Jerkins / Japhe Tejada / Brandy Norwood

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC

(*) See "The England Chronicles" to see how Linus first met Sophia


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: MIMI**

The first girl Linus saw was Mimi, who he first met hearing her sing in a garden while visiting family. He figured he'd start with her first, as he knew her the shortest amount of time. It was decided that he would come over there again as he did before. Eudora was understanding and figured he needed to do the task on his own, so not to upset the girls right away.

When Linus arrived he saw her singing in the garden like last time. Once again she was singing "O mio babbino caro" by Puccini. Woodstock had also whistled it for Peppermint Patty during her figure skating tournament. It was his birthday all over again. But he knew what he had to do.

"Hi, Mimi," said Linus.

"Linus!" said Mimi, seeing her old friend. "How have you been?" And she hugged him. "It's been a while since I last saw you."

"I know," Linus replied. "I wanted to thank you for coming and singing that day at my birthday. It meant a lot to me."

"You are very welcome, Linus," said Mimi, with a smile. "Can you give me a hand? I need to clean out these flowerbeds before the snow comes in this winter."

And Linus and Mimi got to work on clearing out the flowerbeds of leaves and dead flowers so it could be ready for the next spring. Mimi sung as they worked. She was as good as Frieda, thought Linus to himself. Later they went inside for some cider.

"So what have you been up to, Linus?" asked Mimi.

"Well the same stuff," Linus responded.

"Still waiting for the Great Pumpkin?"

"You remembered! I am. One day he will come. I'm sure of it!"

"Well I've been doing some singing for my church and a kids choir. I've even met a nice boy in the choir."

"You have?"

"I hesitated to tell you, because I felt like we got a little close when we first met."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, as well. I actually have a girlfriend, myself."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Her name is Eudora. I knew her prior to us meeting, but we weren't dating at the time. She's a sweet girl, very nice, and actually waits with me in the pumpkin patch, though she doesn't actually believe in the Great Pumpkin like I do. She just like being with me."

"Well my boyfriend's name is Tony. He's a great singer and we often do duets together. Next time I'm in town, I'll introduce you to him. You and Eudora could join us for a double date or something."

"I'd like that, Mimi." Linus was relieved. Mimi had gotten herself a boyfriend herself and was happy with him. And she was excepting to him having Eudora. So as far as Mimi went, everything was fine between them.

Later that day at the wall, Linus was talking with Charlie Brown. "So Mimi is all set, eh?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Yep, we're square," Linus replied. "She has somebody; I have somebody. No awkwardness there."

"Well you still have some other girls to talk to," Charlie Brown reminded. "Who's next?"

"An old acquaintance of both of ours," Linus sighed. "You may remember a girl who went by the name Melody Melody."

**NEXT CHAPTER: GRIDIRON GIRL**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: MELODY MELODY**

The next day in an open field, Linus and Melody Melody were tossing the ball around. Charlie Brown and Frieda joined them. Melody was as outstanding at football as she always was. Frieda, although not that athletic like her peers, did do a decent job and wasn't afraid to play sports, so as long as her hair remained intact.

"I'm glad you got a nice girlfriend, Charles," said Melody.

"Thanks," Charlie Brown replied. "She makes me happy."

"How was the trip to the Super Bowl, Melody?" asked Frieda.

"Oh it was exciting!" Melody gushed. "We got to sit right on the edge of the field where the action was." Linus didn't tell her while he watched the game, he moped when he saw her on TV.

"So are you seeing anyone, Melody?" asked Linus.

"As a matter of fact, I am," gushed Melody. "A pee wee football player named Miguel Peterson." Charlie Brown and Frieda gasped.

"Coincidence?" he said to Frieda.

"Has to be, babe," Frieda agreed. "Couldn't be related."

"Either way, we will ask Jose if he has any Mexican/Swedish relatives himself," said Charlie Brown.

"You know we were on a pee wee football team, as well," said Linus. "Charlie Brown was our placekicker."

"Yeah, but I don't like talking about that too much," said Charlie Brown, smile disappearing.

"Why not, Charles?" asked Melody.

"Well an incident involving my sister has something to do with it," said Linus, frowning a little. "I'll tell you about it some other time."

"So do you have a lucky someone, Linus?" asked Melody.

"I do. Her name is Eudora. She happens to be Charlie Brown's sister's best friend."

"I so happy for you, Linus," said Melody, smiling. "And for you, Charles."

"Thanks, Melody," said Charlie Brown. Another day went smoothly. Melody had a boyfriend of her own, as well, and with Linus AND Charlie Brown dating someone, there was no problems. And Frieda took a liking to Melody. She was a sweet girl and very polite, despite being a great football player. And there was no ill will about the punt-n-pass contest.

Later that day, Linus and Eudora were at Joe's on a date. He wanted to update her on his progress. While he was hesitant to share about pass crushes, he knew he had to be open and honest about that.

"Well two down, four more to go," said Linus.

"I am glad you're doing this, babe," said Eudora. "I know it's not easy for you, but I understand why you have to do this."

"Well, I just wanted to clear the air about us," Linus replied. "I have no more feelings for these girls, and I want to be sure that they don't about me, as well. So far Mimi and Melody both have boyfriends. So any awkwardness with those two are gone. And they had told them about me, and both want to meet me sometime."

"And I would love to meet these girls. I already know Tapioca and Lydia, as they were our classmates, but the others I'd want to meet.

"And you will, Eudora. Once I get past this, you will meet them." And the two of them continued to enjoy the date. Linus still had a ways to go, but was making good progress.

**NEXT CHAPTER: "AREN'T YOU KIND OF OLD FOR ME?"**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: LYDIA (aka THE GIRL WITH 1000 NAMES)**

Lydia hadn't changed much. She was still changing her name to something else daily. She drove the boys nuts, especially if they were only days, weeks, months older than her, which would prompt her to say her favorite saying that used to drive Linus nuts: "Aren't you kind of old for me?" Well in the years since she moved to a different neighborhood, she hadn't seen any of Linus. So she was happy to see him when he and Eudora met up at Sparkyville Park. Since Eudora knew her, she decided to join for this meeting.

"Today my name is Josie," said Lydia not missing a beat. "She was the lead singer of The Pussycats, you know."

"I read those comics," said Linus.

"I didn't think someone as old as you would read comics," Lydia replied. Linus started turning red, but Eudora intervened.

"Relax, babe," she said, calming him down. "Don't let her get to you. I'm here. Remember, this is how she acts all the time. You know that."

"Thanks, Eudora," said Linus, sighing with relief. "I forgot how she drove me crazy with that. I'm glad you're here with me for this one."

"So Eudora," Lydia began, "what made you start dating Linus?"

"Well I always thought he was smart, and charming, and cute," said Eudora. "While I pretty much stayed away for a while out of respect to Sally, I couldn't deny my attraction to him anymore."

"He is a grade above you," Lydia noted. "Isn't he kind of old for you?" Linus started getting angry again.

"He IS older than me, yes," said Eudora, holding Linus's hand to calm him down. He was ready to scream at Lydia. It was like she was sitting behind him in class again, driving him nuts. Eudora continued, "While he is older than me, I don't mind. I happen to like older men. And my parents don't mind, either, as long as he treats me good."

"Oh okay," said Lydia, satisfied with the answer she got. "Well I learned that I wasn't that interested in boys, anyway."

"Oh, you like girls, then?" asked Eudora. Linus's jaw dropped when Eudora asked that.

"Oh no!" said Lydia. "I'm not attracted to anyone, boys or girls. You could say I'm asexual."

"That makes sense," said Eudora.

"Oh good grief!" groaned an exasperated Linus. It was a relief in a way for him. Lydia didn't harbor any kind of attraction to him, or anyone of the opposite sex, or even same sex. She was just someone who was happy being friends with folks, and nothing more.

Later Linus and Eudora were at his house. Lucy and Schroeder were there, too. They decided to share about their visit with Lydia.

"So you mean she doesn't like to date at all?" asked Lucy.

"Nope!" said Linus. "She's just her. Weirdness and all. Not talking about her being asexual, but just with the changing names and thinking someone is too old for her."

"Well it's just as well that she isn't interested in dating you, Linus," said Lucy. "Besides having Eudora as your girlfriend now, Lydia would have driven you up the wall, which I can understand because YOU'VE been driving ME up the wall for years!"

"Har-de-har-har, dear sister!" retorted Linus. And the kids continued to talk about their day.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SHE'S NAMED AFTER A DESSERT, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: TAPIOCA PUDDING**

"So are you still in advertising and merchandising?" Linus asked Tapioca Pudding. They were at Joe's Café for lunch. In the years since they first met, Tapioca still looked the same with her big poofy blonde hair and wide smile. Sally and Michael joined for this meeting, as Sally once thought of her as competition to Linus, but later learned that she was harmless.

"As a matter of fact, I am," chirped Tapioca. "The other day my daddy was in talks about me sponsoring the Snicker Snack Classic golfing tournament. And I'm not even into golf like that. But it will also mean a big pay day!"

"I'll bet," said Sally, rolling her eyes.

"Do you have your own website?" asked Michael.

"I do!" said Tapioca, excitedly. "It has my complete portfolio, resume, and videos of commercials I was in. I've gotten a lot of offers because of it." She then pulled out a tablet going straight to her website. The kids all looked at it.

"Wow, this IS impressive," said Sally.

"It has pictures and everything," added Michael.

"Look, there's the contact info and address to the Tapioca Pudding Fan Club," noted Linus.

"Yep, everything in one place," said Tapioca with a smile.

"So, any time for a boyfriend, T.P.?" asked Sally.

"Unfortunately, no," said Tapioca, soberly. "My busy schedule leaves no time for boyfriends, ad when I get time off, I like to spend it by myself. Maybe a couple of friends, but no time for romance at all."

Sally, Michael, and Linus all looked at each other. Even though they knew she wasn't interested in Linus as a boyfriend, they never expected her NOT to date, either. But for Linus, it was another one to scratch off the list.

Later, Linus was tutoring Sally. While they were supposed to work on Sally's study plan, what happened with Tapioca Pudding was on both of their minds.

"Could you imagine not having a life like that?" asked Sally.

"Not in a million years," Linus responded.

"I mean, even my cousin Trevor takes a break from the road when he can," said Sally.

"True, but have you ever seen Trevor dating anyone?" asked Linus.

"Now that you mention it, never!" Sally replied.

"Yeah. I bet Trevor is as busy as Tapioca. They both are celebrities and are hard at work with what they do. While Trevor is traveling place to place on the road, Tapioca is doing endless promotions and commercials and product placements. Trevor does have one out though; Snoopy's brother Spike is keeping him company. I don't Tapioca has any kind of pet or companion to keep her company. Even you and your brother and Snoopy, Frieda and Faron, Ox and Olaf, Rattler and Andy, not to mention Claudia and Gracie. While my parents don't want pets like dogs or cats, Rerun does have a goldfish that they let him have. Maybe Tapioca could look into getting a pet to help her through hard days."

"Maybe before she leaves, you can suggest that to her."

"That's a good idea, Sally. I may run that by her. In the meantime, let's start this session." And Linus and Sally began the tutoring session. He put the pet idea on the backburner for now, but would talk to Tapioca again before she left. But he also knew he was getting into sticky territory with the last couple of girls he still needed to talk to. He knew where he would want to start.

**NEXT CHAPTER: "IT WAS A 'HONEY SHOT'!"**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: MARY JO**

Linus remembered the way to the farm on the outskirts of town. He asked Charlie Brown if he wanted to come, but he refused. Unbeknownst to Linus, this was the girl Charlie Brown had fallen in love with after watching a football game, but if it was because of love-at-first-sight for Linus and he forgot about his friend being in love with her, or blind ignorance, Linus didn't see it. And even though he was with Frieda and harbored no feelings for Mary Jo anymore, this was still a sore subject for Charlie Brown. Though he did wish Linus luck before he left.

As he approached the farm, it still looked the same as it did the day he first laid eyes on Mary Jo and the fact she carried a blanket with her like he did once. Of all the girls in his past, she was one of two that he was nervous about telling about Eudora. He would meet up with the other one after Mary Jo.

Linus rang the doorbell. Mary Jo immediately answered it. "Linus, how are you?" she said with a soft, sweet voice.

"How have you been, Mary Jo?" asked Linus, who gave her a warm hug.

"I've been good," she said. "I've missed you, though. I finally made it back out here to visit my grandparents. Although their bobcat passed away a while ago."

"Sorry to hear about that," said Linus.

"Thank you. Anyway, come on in. We were about to have lunch. My grandparents will be happy to see you." And Linus joined them for lunch. They all caught up and told jokes. It was a good afternoon for them. Linus didn't bring up Eudora during lunch, nor was he asked if he was seeing anyone. He wanted to tell Mary Jo when it was just the two of them.

Later in the backyard, Linus and Mary Jo were sitting on a porch swing looking over the late afternoon sky. They had a small pond in the backyard where ducks and geese swam daily.

"What a beautiful autumn day," said Mary Jo.

"Yes, it is," said Linus.

"Are you okay, Linus?" asked Mary Jo.

Linus took a deep breath. He began, "There's something I need to tell you, Mary Jo."

"What's that?"

"First, I lost my blanket last year when the wind blew it into a woodchipper. And I think you can figure out the rest. I'm doing good though without it. No withdrawal symptoms anymore. But that's the least of what I have to tell you."

"Is it about your girlfriend?"

"How did you know?"

"I figured that's why you were quiet at lunch."

"Well, yeah. I wanted to be just us when I told you that. After you left to go back home, I met other girls, but I knew this girl even before you. She is the best friend of MY best friend's sister. The owner of Snoopy, the dog who joined me when we first met."

"I remember."

"Anyway, she kind of carried a torch for me for some time before we got together. I almost gave her my blanket when we first met. She's THAT charming. Her name is Eudora. She's a wonderful girl. She's made my life a joy, even without a blanket. I do love her with all my heart. I am sorry if I hurt you with this news, Mary Jo, but the heart knows what it wants."

"I do understand, Linus. As I have something to tell you, as well. After going home, a new neighbor moved in and they had a cute boy named Jesse. We've been dating for a year now."

"Really? That's great. I'm happy that you're happy."

"And I'm happy for you too, Linus. I'd like to meet Eudora one day."

"And I'd like to meet this Jesse, too." One weight had been lifted off Linus's shoulders. While the other girls were pretty easy to break the news to, he was more concerned about Mary Jo and his next girl. This one he figured he better bring a certain stupid beagle for the trip.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A RARE DELICACY**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: TRUFFLES**

Linus was nervous about the last girl. As she was the first girl he'd actually fallen in love with who's name wasn't Othmar. He decided to take Snoopy with him. He was initially hesitant to bring the beagle, as they competed for this girl's affections, though in Snoopy's case, it was only for her cookies. But since Snoopy knew the way, Linus figured he'd bring the beagle, anyway.

Truffles hadn't changed much since Linus first met her. She still had the large eyes and long face. But Linus was now with Eudora, and he was determined to let Truffles know about his current girlfriend. And even though he figured Truffles would still have feelings for him, he knew there was a risk of breaking her heart. But he also hoped that it would go as good as it did with the other girls. Things started looking familiar to him and Snoopy as they got closer. Then they saw her.

"Truffles?" Linus asked. She turned around. She immediately smiled.

"Linus! Snoopy!" She ran over to greet them.

"Hey, sweetie!" said Snoopy though his thoughts.

"I'm so glad you came!" she said.

"It's good to see you, Truffles," said Linus. "What have you been up to?"

"Well just been going to school. Came up for the weekend to see my grandfather, as usual. That's why I got in contact with you, as it has been a while since I saw you. Let's head over to the house. I've got plenty of cookie for all of us."

"She said the magic word!" Snoopy said. And the three of them went in to have some cookies and milk.

Sometime later, Linus and Truffles were in the barn where they previously took shelter when it started raining. Linus figured it was now or never.

"Truffles," he began, "there's something I need to tell you."

"There's something I need to tell you, too, Linus," she said. "I've met a boy at my school. He is a nice boy named Ted. He kind of reminds me of you."

"Really?" asked Linus. "Well I was going to tell you I am dating a girl, myself. Her name is Eudora. You remember my crazy friend Sally?"

"That crazy blonde-haired girl?"

"Yeah. It's her best friend."

"Wow! I wonder how she acted when you two started dating."

"Not good at first. Now she's okay with it, and she has a boyfriend of her own."

"Well I'm happy for you, Linus. I was worried I would hurt your feelings."

"I was worried I would hurt yours, as well."

"Next time I'm in town, we need to introduce our dates to each other."

"Agreed, Truffles." And the two of them continued to talk. Linus told Truffles about what had happened in town since he last saw her. About the killing of Lucy's friend and fellow Serpent Sister Python, the fires in Sparkyville from the past summer, what happened to Sally the previous year after the Christmas show, among other events. And Truffles shared what went on in her life with Linus, as well. Linus's worries were gone. All of the girls took the news about him and Eudora better than he thought they would. And with the exception of Lydia and Tapioca Pudding for different reasons, all had someone for themselves, which made it much easier for him to tell them about Eudora. And all are still friends with Linus.

**NEXT CHAPTER: AFTER THE MEETINGS**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: MORE PLANS FOR HANS**

At Peppermint Patty's house, the gang was making more plans for Hans's going away party. By that time, Marcie was in on it, and agreed to take Hans out while they got ready for the party. Charlie Brown and Franco were able to find a huge German Chocolate cake, and Frieda agreed to help Patty with cooking Weiner Schnitzel for the dinner. Now that everything was set with Linus's old girlfriends, he could focus on helping with the party. And Eudora was proud of him handling it maturely.

"Okay, gang," said Patty. "Everything is set for the party next week. We are going to give Hans a sendoff he won't forget."

"This will be a party for the ages," added Lucy.

"Trevor and Spike will be here for the party," said Charlie Brown. "I told him about it."

"Great job, Chuck!" said a happy Patty. "Now we will have STAR POWER!"

"Maybe he knows some classical numbers that we could duet on," said Schroeder.

"Even though he likes Beethoven, baby," Lucy began, "don't expect him to perform that. Besides, he may just want to hang out, rather than be the entertainment."

"Duly noted, dear," sighed Schroeder. At that moment, Linus and Eudora walked in together.

"Hey, everyone," Linus greeted.

"How's the planning going?" asked Eudora.

"Great, you two," said a happy Patty. "You're just in time, too. We need to set up the basement at Hans's place."

"Well, I may have some helping hands that will help us, Patty," said Linus. And at that moment, Mimi, Melody Melody, Lydia, Tapioca Pudding, Mary Jo, and Truffles all came in.

"Wow!" said Patty, seeing the new faces. "You girl's ready to work?"

"We sure are," said a gung-ho Tapioca.

"Just tell us what you need us to do," added Mimi.

"I can help with any cooking," said Truffles.

And everyone went to work on getting things set up for Hans's going-away party. The gang were determined to give Hans the send-off he deserved.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Next time, Episode 44: Auf Weidersehen, Hans**


End file.
